Flying Solo
by ScorpionSoul
Summary: Two years after The Final Warning, Max is alone after the flock abandons her. When they cross paths again, will Max rejoin the flock? My first fanfiction! Please read and review! :
1. Two years later

Flying Solo- A Maximum Ride Fanfic.

Summary: Max is deserted by the flock and two years later they return to her. Though they return, Max is not about to let them back with her. Takes place two years after TFW. R&R.

Disclaimer: No I do not own any of the characters or the books, James Patterson does, I'm just borrowing them for my own little experiments.

Two years ago, I was the happiest person ever. I had five best friends anyone could ever ask for, a talking dog included. Even though we barely had any money, or rarely had any food or shelter (because of our constant running for our lives), we always had each other. Now, I, Maximum Ride, am flying solo. I don't have any particular place to be. Mom and Ella asked me to stay with them after _they_ left me. That was about two years ago. I know you're wondering what I've been up to these past two years, and/or you're wondering what happened between me and _them _Well sorry folks, but you're only getting the answer to the first one. For the past two years I've been dodging flyboys and crashing in trees and warehouses. I would've crashed in awesome and comfy hotel rooms, but I no longer have the Max Ride card with me. I haven't had it for two years since _they_ took it with them. Things have changed these past two years. I haven't saved the world, instead I abandoned the mission after my Voice (who turned out not to be Jeb) told me that I needed those backstabbers' help. If I ever felt isolated then, that's nothing compared to how isolated I feel now. But the isolation is good, I've had time learn how to fight on my own instead of relying on backup. I can pretty much take down about 30-40 flyboys in a battle. I'm much faster, stronger, and smarter than I was two years ago. I never thought I would do this well after being betrayed by the people I loved most.

As I pass over the outskirts of Houston, Texas, I see an abandoned warehouse in a secluded area of what used to be a shoe factory. Right now, its just another place for me to crash until I move on to my next destination, wherever that may be. I never stay in a place for longer than 72 hours because the chances of running into flyboys are very likely. When I land in the warehouse, I see there is no electricity. That's fine with me; last thing I need to do is draw attention to an _abandoned_ warehouse. I keep candles and lighters with me in situations where there is no electricity in a building. Now that the room is lit, I settle down and try to get some rest. I have no idea what tomorrow is going to look like, but I know once again I'll be alone and probably on the run again.

As I sleep, I hear voices in my head. Ugh, who knew two years of solitude could give me more voices. What? You don't a have a voice or two in your head? But God, one of these voices sounds like one of the voices I tried to forget for two years! Now there's another voice, and another, and another. I can't take this pain! "AHHH STOP IT! STOP TALKING TO ME!!! I HATE YOU! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE!!!" I screamed, waking up in a cold sweat, and realizing that I'm not alone.

"Max?"


	2. Finally

**Thanks guys for the reviews and alerts and stuff!!! :) Makes me happy!!! And someone asked if it was Fang or the Flock that left Max, and it was the whole flock that left Max. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2!!! **

**Disclaimer- NO! I do not want to go to jail, so I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. So HA! **

**Chapter 2- Finally**

"Max?" Oh no, please tell me I'm back at the School or that Anne was right that I was the School this whole time. Please tell me that's not the voice of a little blonde, blue eyed girl.

"Max, is that you?" There's another voice of a blind kid, though the voice is a lot deeper than it was two years ago. I whirled around to see six pairs of eyes looking at me. Those eyes belonging to Angel, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, Total, and Fang. Fang, I stared at him a second longer than the rest. He's gotten taller, at least 6'2, and his features are more defined. His cheekbones are sharper and his jaw is more chiseled. His dark hair is slightly longer and rests on the middle of his neck, curling up at the ends. It also falls in his eyes, making him look more mysterious than usual. He is truly handsome. The others' eyes are filled with shock, guilt, and joy.

"Max!!! We've missed you so much! You have no idea how much!" Nudge said and ran to me for a hug. With one quick motion I stepped around the flock so I was at the opposite side of the wall. Nudge turned around with a hurt expression on her face.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I said with nothing but venom in my voice while glaring at them with pure hatred. Angel's face was impassive; of course she would look that way, the little brat.

"Max, we, we, we're so sor.." Iggy began when I cut him off.

"No you're not. Or if you are, I don't care, what's done is done." I glared at the people I used to love more than my own life. When they left, they took everything I lived for. Now here I am, two years later, alive, strong, independent, no one to rely on but myself. I don't need them, I only need myself. They call me Maximum Ride, well I've ridden the waves of pain, anger and loss, and landed on self-reliance and my own solid and guarded heart.

"No, Max! We can explain!! We were wrong! But we couldn't stand to come back so soon after we left. I-I- Max, we love you and need you to be our leader again…" Gasman never spoke in such a serious tone, even tears started to pool in his big blue eyes. Seeing Gazzy look like an emotional wreck made me want to hold him like I would when he was little. But I couldn't go back to them, not yet, possibly not ever.

So I put on the hardest glare I could muster and spoke, "No" I said firmly. "Couldn't stand to come back so soon? After you all left me alone?! For two years?" I meant to have the whole scary calm thing going on, but I ended up nearly screaming at them from the top of my lungs. There was silence among the people that betrayed me. "What? No words? No mini speeches on how you left me? Good, because, I don't want to hear any of it." I looked hard at each of them, and saw that one was staring back with me with an equally steely glare. Fang. I noticed how nearly everyone has said something except the person who I wanted to hear from the most. Fang's expression held anger, sadness, and boredom (shocker, I guess something's never change). Out of everyone he was the one I pissed at the most. He swore he never leave me after our separation two years ago when I battled Omega. He used to be my best friend, my rock, the one who I counted on and who knew me the best. How could he have betrayed me like this? How could he have made a conscious decision and left me?

"You guys, leave and find food, U and A and split up and go to the place we talked about if trouble comes along." Fang's stern voice to the Flock took me off guard and shook me out of my reverie.

"Fang, why aren't you coming with us?" Nudge asked.

"Because Max and I need to talk. Now."

Fang's voice was hard, and I knew that this upcoming conversation would change everything.

**Okay, I know Max is mean to the flock, but hey, wouldn't you be a little pissed if the ones you loved most abandoned you? Okay um I'll update as soon as I can! I'm currently writing chapter 3! I will reveal what happened between Max and the Flock in chapter 4 or 5. There will be FAX in upcoming chapters though. And Angel? Well I've something cooked up for her too. Well please review and I do love suggestions!! :) Thank you!! You guys are awesome!**


	3. This changes everything

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks guys for the reviews on chapter two and the alerts and stuff! It means a lot since this is my first fanfic. I had to finish my college applications before I could even think about updating. But I'm done now so I'll update more frequently!! Okay warning here!!! This chapter is shorter than the other two because I decided that instead of useless talk between Max and the Flock, I'd rather give you guys the first FAX encounter of the story! Let's just say that in this chapter, this conversation between Max and Fang affects one more than the other. Okay I'm done talking! Enjoy!! **

_Fang's voice was hard, and I knew that this upcoming conversation would change everything._

"Max, I know you're upset, but you need to listen to me. You have no idea how we're feeling right now." Fang began his voice still hard as a rock. But though his voice was rough, his eyes were soft and pleaded with me to calm down and listen to him rationally. Too bad all my rationality went out the window the moment I saw their faces again.

"How you're feeling? YOU'RE FEELING? What about how _I_ feel, huh? I was _alone_, Fang. I was abandoned; by the people I loved the most! Listen to you? Why? Why should I listen to the person who was supposed to be my best friend, my rock, the one who I could lean on whenever I feel the slightest of weakness? Tell me why I should even consider listening to you." The last part came out softer than I wanted, but I got my point across. I wanted to accept them back into my life as much as I wanted them to feel the pain they caused me. I stared at Fang, waiting for his reply. It felt like I was waiting forever, though it was only a couple of minutes until he spoke again.

"You should listen because I care for you. More than you ever know. I never wanted to leave you in the first place, I wanted to find a way to keep you with us, but the others agreed that it would be best for everyone if we left you. Max you have to believe that if I could go back and change the past two years I would. There is nothing more important than.."

"Stop." I cut him off. I couldn't take this. He may be sincere, but the damage is done, and it doesn't matter if he wanted to change the past two years or not. I didn't need to hear anything else he had to say because as far as I'm concerned this doesn't change anything. I want nothing more right now than to fly far away where they will never be able to find me. But before I do that I need to tell Fang something.

"Fang, its great that you feel remorse for what you and the others did. But your remorse means absolutely nothing to me. You did your damage, now live with it while I go and try to live my life." Ugh! Again with the softness of my voice!! I wanted to spit those words out with tons of anger built inside it. I need to get out of here _now. _

Fang stepped closer to me so that he was now an inch away from me. My eyes leveled to his chin, and my nose picked up a musty scent that smelled surprisingly good to me. "I know you Max, two years hasn't changed that and two more years won't change that. Nothing will ever change that. I know you're hurting and reluctant to let us back in your life, but I know that you do. Max, I will say this again, I care for you. Time won't ever change that." His voice grew softer and softer until the last part came out as a whisper.

"You don't.." I began to say 'You don't know anything' but I was cut off by warm and soft lips. Fang was kissing me, again. This brings me back to the cave, when he wanted me to change my mind about our destiny. He kissed me back then too. That kiss then was soft and gentle. This one was passionate and pleading. He pleaded to me that I forgive him and the others with his lips. My lips took their own lead as they began to move along with Fang's. Fang arms locked me in an embrace so tight that the gasp that built up in my throat came out of my mouth as a moan. My arms wrapped around his neck as our kiss deepened. My fingers tangled within his dark and curly hair. God his hair was soft, softer than mine. Fang gently released me and stared into my eyes with desire, sorrow, and love. My heart was beating rapidly, and then I knew that that kiss changed everything.


	4. Authors Note

Author's note

Guys I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I thought everything would die down once the holidays began!! But apparently not. . I will be posting chapter four up this week or next week (most likely). Mid-terms begin this week so I'll be all about hittin the books! I do have ideas for chapters five, six, and seven. I plan on ending the story around chapters 9, 10 or 11. Again I'm sorry about the lack of updating! But I promise I will have good stuff coming for this story and my other upcoming fanfics for: Mortal Instruments, Twilight, and the Sookie Stackhouse Series (True Blood/Southern Vampire Novels). 


	5. Aftershock

**Chapter 4-Aftershock **

**Hey everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, things have been crazy!!! Papers, deadlines, work, etc. Okay anyway, this chapter is the aftermath of the FAX kiss. The rest of the Flock will be in this chapter, but not much dialogue with them in it. Also I'm going to start switching POV's among Max and the others. OH! I'm also starting a new story for the Mortal Instruments…so if you like that book series let me know!!! Okay on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Max or the Flock, James Patterson does. I'm borrowing them for my own personal fun.**

_Fang gently released me and stared into my eyes with desire, sorrow, and love. My heart was beating rapidly, and then I knew that that kiss changed everything._

"Max, I know I should apologize for what I just did, but I'm not going to. You shouldn't either. Everything I wanted to say to you for the past two years was in that kiss. And you don't have to accept it, you can be pissed all you want. But you are _my_ Max that will never change. The Flock and I are back and are not going anywhere. Wherever you go, we're going. We love you, Max. I…" I knew what those last two words were going to be, and they weren't going to mean in the way close friends love each other. He was going to say "I love you", in the romantic way. I couldn't hear that right now so I cut him off. I knew what I was going to say was going to hurt him, but I didn't care, it was the best for me. Sounds selfish, I know, I know. But the last thing I need to go back to is my old life.

"Fang…I don't love you. I don't love any of you, not anymore. That kiss…just reassured me that I will never let myself get sucked into any kind of friendship or almost relationship again. I don't need any of you anymore. Please leave me alone. I've said it before and I won't say it again. So the next time you guys bother me, I will take action against you." I kept my voice firm when I told Fang that, but on the inside, I felt parts of me tear into shreds. How could I have told the one person I _did_ love that I didn't love him? How could I have told him I didn't him or the others anymore when I damn well knew it wasn't true? Then again, I wouldn't have abandoned them, ever. Like I've probably said before, if this was a year or two ago, I would've accepted them back in a heartbeat. But things change, we've all changed in some way.

Fang's face was set as stone. He didn't look surprised by my reply at all, but he definitely did not look happy. Could he be heartbroken? I couldn't tell; his face gave away no hint that he was upset. I turned to fly away when I heard him say, "I meant what I said, Max. I'll be here, waiting, even if it takes forever."

I didn't respond. Instead I released my wings and flew into the night sky.

**Fang's POV**

I watched Max fly away into the night. I wasn't surprised at all by her response, but I know Max. She can't fool me even if she think she did, I know how she truly feels about me. I know I know; pretty cocky of me to assume that right? Well I'm damned sure about that. Max loves me, I know she does. I don't regret anything I said, and I definitely don't regret our kiss. I've kissed Max, Lissa, and a girl named Nikki I met in Baltimore about 6 months ago. The latter girls were great kissers but Max is the absolute best. Her soft and round mouth on mine was pure heaven. I just hope I get it back, and soon. Max wants me and the Flock to stay away, well that's just too bad. She's going to have us back whether she likes it or not. Speaking of the Flock, I need to get to the tower we talked of going whenever we needed to split up. I'm going to issue an order for us to follow Max, she doesn't need to see us, but we will be there if she gets into trouble. I need to protect her stubborn butt. She's my stubborn butt to protect because she is something valuable of mine, my heart.

I flew to the old Johnson tower south of Houston, Texas to meet the others. They were all asleep except for Iggy. Iggy had been my second in command since I took over the leadership. Angel had hopes of being the leader or second in command, but I decided she was too young. Angel, fierce as ever, but she still has those bambi eyes I fall for whenever she wants something. Gazzy is ten and thinks he's 18, trying to pick up girls whenever we need to run into a market, restaurant or some other public place every now and then. Though he thinks he's a ladies man, he is a little badass when it comes to fighting Flyboys. He can take out 6 or more at a time on his own. Especially with the toxic gas he spills out. Nudge is thirteen and is definitely interested in boys. I have to keep those mongrels off of her when we have to go out for supplies. We've grown a lot closer since Max left. I had to be both her older brother and sister. I remember when she told me she needed a bra. She was so embarrassed it took everything in me not to laugh at her facial expression! I took her to a local Wal-mart and bought a few bras; though it was the most humiliating experience I've had to go through. I'm glad she'll be here to help Angel go through it, and not me.

Iggy heard me entering the building and said, "Fang? How did the "talk" go?" He emphasized on the word _talk_.

"Fine, I guess. We argued a bit and then I kissed her then she flew away. The end." I replied with a voice as dead as a horse.

"Oh. Okay. Wait, you kissed her?! Wow..Fang. How was it? And did she kiss you back? What did you say, hell what did she say?" Iggy sounded hysterical. I knew my face portrayed looking at him like he had lost his mind.

"Calm down, sit and I'll tell you." Iggy sat down on the window seal, and then I told him me and Max's "conversation".

"Wow, you were about to finally tell her you love her? But she cut you off? Then she told you that she doesn't feel the same way, then she just left?"

"Yup that's it. That's what happened."

"So, what you going to do? Just leave her alone? Like she said?"

"No. In fact, we're going to follow her. Wake up the others, they need to know. Not about the kissing or "I love you" part though." My decision was made. I was not going to let Max slip through his hands again; I didn't care how upset or how much she fought back at him. I'm going to be by her side, forever.

Iggy and I turned to the others. I hated the fact that I had to wake them up after we'd been flying all day trying to find food, fight or avoid flyboys, and trying to find a place to sleep all at the same time. But we have to stay near Max; we definitely held our own weight these past two years, but barely. Once we find Max again, I'm telling her the real reason we left. If we ever have a chance to regaining Max's trust, then she needs to know the truth. First things first, the Flock and I need a meeting.

"Guys, time to wake up. We need to talk." The younger kids woke up immediately. Though they all look like they're in a deep sleep, they are very much alert. We've had encounters with flyboys who attacked us while we were sleeping. But unfortunately for them, we were ready to take them on. I looked at Nudge, Gasman, Iggy, and Angel. Angel looked suspicious, like she knew I was planning to follow Max. Her eyes narrowed at me just a little, confirming my suspicion about her reading my mind. That was a definite no-no. We agreed that she would not read our minds or send messages unless there was an emergency.

"About what, Fang? Is it Max?" Gazzy replied.

"Well, yeah. Max is gone. I don't know where, but we're going to find her and stick by her." My voice said that there was no argument that was going to change my mind. They all knew that when I spoke in that tone. Though I had a feeling a certain blonde, blue eyed girl who was going to try. "She may not want us around, but I don't care. She needs us and we need her. Also, once we do find her, I'm going to tell her the real reason we left." Angel's blue eyes looked hard and cold as ice. She definitely did not approve. That didn't matter. I knew she wanted to protest, and want to make another decision. She wants to be the leader too. I have some ideas as to why she doesn't either want us to find us or tell her the truth. But that'll have to wait. _Yes, Fang. It will wait until you and I are alone to discuss your plan. You know this is a bad idea. Since you are leader and I'm no, I will obey to you. But Max should not know why we really left. _Angel's message sounded like a warning with heavy sarcasm on the "obey" part. I did not like that at all. I don't take kindly to threats, open or hidden ones, from anyone. She was right about one thing, I am the leader and she is going to "obey" me. "Let's roll guys, the longer we wait here, the farther Max gets."

"Uh, Fang, flyboys are coming. I hear them; they'll be here in less than two minutes. So we either need to get going _now_. Or we fight. Your choice boss." Iggy reported with glee and exasperation. He always loves a good fight; it gives him an excuse to use the bombs that he and Gazzy make. "We fight. Get ready guys, looks like there's a hundred of them." We all got into our battle positions and got ready to battle.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this one! Please review and tell me what you think, good or bad reviews are always welcome! Any ideas or guesses on what's going to happen in future chapters? Let me know! You guys are awesome! **


	6. Explosives

**Chapter 5- **Explosives

**Hey everyone! I have gotten messages and reviews telling me to update, and I've been working on the story lately. Senior year is winding down so that means free time to write!! Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter! Btw, has anyone read the new Maximum Ride book? I like it, it's awesome! Okay, on with the story. **

"NUDGE! ANGEL! U & A! Northwest! NOW!!" Fang yelled to the younger Flock members as they fought over 100 Flyboys. Nudge and Angel were trying to fly out, but there were too many flyboys in the surrounding area to make the getaway effective. Instead, Nudge and Angel continued to fight. Iggy and Gazzy were handling their own, but Nudge and Angel were fighting more than they could handle. Fang was handling as much as he could, but he knew there would be nasty bruises and cuts all over his body. The Flock had to get out of there immediately.

All of a sudden, explosions rocked the battle, and all Fang could see were Flyboys falling towards the ground. It had to be Iggy and Gasman, those two always had bombs made and ready to do damage. "HAHA! Take that Flyboys!!" Gazzy cackled. He and Iggy slapped each other hi fives. Though this situation was pretty bad, those two were having fun anyway. Nudge and Angel were handling their own now, now taking out more than 30 Flyboys each. "Everyone! Fold in your wings and drop 200ft then take off towards the west!" directed Fang. The flock members folded in their wings, dropped at fast speeds until they were 200ft down from the flyboys. Their wings expanded and carried them west until they could find a safe place. Each member was going to have bruises and cuts later on, but at least they were alive. Surviving is their best skill (other than fighting, of course), and they needed to survive so they could find Max.

**Flashback- Two Years Ago, Montana, In an old warehouse**

"_Fang, you know we have to leave! We can't continue to live like this! We have to leave Max." said Angel. _

"_You're talking about __**Max, **__Angel. Our leader, our friend, and you know we never abandon our own. Never. This discussion is over, there's nothing else to talk about." Fang's voice was firm and very Max-like. How could she even think of leaving Max? Max thought of Angel as a daughter and here Angel is thinking of betraying her. _

"_Yes I know she thinks of me as a daughter, and I'm thinking of the rest of us who are tired of running. Fang, you are too. You even said it yourself, you wanted to go on an island and just relax forever, we can have that, we just have to leave Max." Angel insisted. She needed Max out of the way so she could lead the Flock. Why did Max have to lead the group when she didn't have any real power like Angel has? The one with the power should be the leader and kicking Max out of the group would surely give Angel a lot more say in the group. Though she knew Fang would be the leader after Max, it would be a lot easier to sway him into doing what she wanted. _

"_We can't do that. Period, and stop reading my mind! We talked about that. Go to sleep Angel, we have to leave in the morning." Fang was exhausted from all the running and constant running from evil corporations who either tried to capture or kill them. But Max was his world, and he wouldn't give that up. He couldn't give that up, at least he thought he couldn't. But what about the others who just want to be able to live in one place for more than a night or two? Maybe they really needed change. _

"_Alright, just think about what I said. You know evil people and their assassins are after Max, not us. Think about it. Goodnight, Fang." Angel left the room and left Fang alone. She knew she had got him thinking about her alternative to this chaotic life. They were going to leave Max, and Angel was going to take over. _

_**Next Day**_**- **_**Max's POV**_

_It was six in the morning when I woke up, and something was wrong. Very wrong. I called for the others only to hear silence. I thought they were probably out flying, only to see clear blue skies with no flying bird kids. "Guys, this isn't funny. I'm gonna get you if you don't come out!" I said it with the most fierce Max voice I had. But there was still silence. Where the hell were they? Then I spotted a note on a ledge. I automatically assumed it was a note saying they were out to find some food or something. That should've made me feel better, but it didn't. I just knew whatever was in that note was going to tell me everything I needed to know. I picked up the note and what I saw made my heart break into millions of pieces. _

_**We're Sorry, Max. We can't do this anymore, we won't be back. We all love you, but this is too much. **_

_**Sorry. **_

_**Love, **_

_**The Flock. **_

**End Flashback**

**Present Day-Outside of Seattle, Washington, in a rundown apartment. **

**Max's POV **

It had taken me less than a day to fly up to Washington. I thought about what Fang had said to me. He loves me, well at least he was going to say that before I cut him off. Did I love him? Of course I did. That's probably why I ran away. I knew he was serious when he said he'd wait for me, even if it took forever. Eh, maybe I should go back and face the past. Obviously they're still getting into trouble with Flyboys. Though they probably thought they were only after _me._ I should go back and talk to them, let them explain, then maybe decide to be their leader again. Part of me wants them in my life again, but part of me wants to just forget and continue with what I have now. _You know you need them, Max. Just like they need you. Go back to them and work things out. Though be careful, there will be trust issues with the one with the angelic face. _Hmm though I usually get irritated with my Voice's fortune cookie based advice, I'm going to actually listen to it and go back, and deal with this. I went on the patio, and jumped onto the ledge. This apartment was at seven stories high. Perfect; I stepped off, released my wings and headed back to my family.

**YAY! This is done, Max is finally heading back to the Flock, but I wonder what Angel will think about this? **

**Here's something from Chapter 6-Love, Blood and the Creepy Mind-reading Kid. **

"_You're different, I don't know what happened to you these past couple of years, but if you cross me you will wish I had stayed gone for a completely different reason." _

"_I've waited for this for a long time, I'm ready for you. I love you." _

"_He's bleeding too much! We've got to get him to a hospital! Wings or no, if we don't he'll surely die." _

**Hehe, I will try to get Chapter 6 up faster!! Love you guys! Please Review!! **


End file.
